cultofustreamfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephanie Roseasilmillään
Gaga, also known by her full name, Stephanie Elizabeta Roseasilmillään, is a character with the title of Empress to the Finlandian Imperial Empire and is the second Zhen-Genome experiment conducted by scientists in Greniou and Finlandia during their temporary alliance- She is know as Project "Zhennochec." She is the mother of Kryo and Elli and the cousin of Starrmalia. Appearance Gaga stands at about 5'10" and weighs roughly about 120 pounds in lean muscle. Some say that her hair is a mix of brown and platinum blond, but in reality her hair colour is a solid amber-shade. She is rather light skinned normally but when in her native land or in any other arctic-dominated area, her face goes completely pale along with scarlet shades under her eyes. Her Atire usually consists of black thin jeans and usually a pink with black striped shirt, but she has shown to have as many as 2 official looks, one military and one cult. *Her military look is a simple darker shade of tan coat which is always half buttoned followed by matching tight pants and long black combat boots. *Her Cult of Ustream look, however, varies from a simple pink shirt and jeans to a black sleeveless coat followed by a gray skirt and boots. Personality Gaga is usually semi-serious and quiet, interested in security and peaceful living. Extremely thorough, responsible, and dependable.She has Well-developed powers of concentration.Gaga is usually interested in supporting and promoting traditions and establishments. Well-organized and hard working, she works steadily towards identified goals. Gaga can usually accomplish any task once she has set her mind to it. She has also shown to have a much more bigot and egotistical side when it comes to her nationality. Although she is naturally like this, she rarely lets that side be known in front of her children in order to not bring up what she calls their "Born pride" which is looked down upon by most societies. Allies * The Cult of ustream * The Beatlegods *Finlandian Empire, Northern Frontier *United Republic of Celaflora Fighting Style *Her fighting style as seen throughout the years is quite tricky. Most of the time, Gaga prefers close combat with her enemies. It's an instinct she carries. Powers Cryoimpery and Pyroimpery: The ability to control ice and fire. Not experienced. Melodic Tune/Psychic Nulling: Gaga can, oddly enough, sing so well that broken objects simply repair themselves. Neuroimpery/Psychokenisis: Gaga is able to use an advanced form of psychic abilities through the use of her psycho-senses. Although this is a powerful ability for her, she prefers to not use it during combat or anything else at the risk of dying during the process. Also with this ability, she can control frequencies from the brain as well as horomonal direction. Equipment George's Sitar of the suns: A very special sitar which contains the ability to tap into one's psyche and bestow enchanted attacks by plucking it's strings and forming chords. Gaga uses this sitar as a weapon, psychological tapping(The ability to look into a person's mind and view their past experiences), and melodic relaxation. Rosean Harp: An old harp she uses to basically quell negative feelings and to put her younger children to sleep. She rarely uses it, but when she does, it's a very useful item. White lightning Blade: ' Strengths and Immunities Gaga is very much strong against any psychological harm caused by anyone other than herself. Any attacks based on mind and psyche are very much weak against her. Weaknesses and Fears As for weaknesses, Gaga has a very weak resistance to heat. Unknown to why this affects her, heat causes Gaga to slow down excessively which in turn slows down her thinking, making her prone to be impaired in her judgment. She also has a fear of Firedrakes and oddly enough, homeless people. History Children 'Kryo Roseasilmillään: A very hyperactive and sweet boy who is loved by his mother Gaga a whole lot. Gaga seems to have a very deep and understanding bond towards Kryo. And she often defends him in every way simply because he resembles her. Elli` Harrison: Gaga usually refers Elli` as her "Devil Child" but she still carries the same love for him as she does with Kryo. She seems to spoil him a little more as well. Elli` is probably the only child she has that is very passive and quite reserved. Gaga also says that he is sometimes her favourite child. Relationships Vale Scarletburn: To be developed soon. Emma Isokoski: To be developed soon. Trivia *A twin who has never met her other twin. *When stressed, she will mostly begin to sing or try to change the subject no matter what- she hates dealing with stress. *The creator of this character was going to make her a blond haired woman with black eyes, but then gave her the signature Rose eyes with Amber hair- her signature look. *Her last name means "Rose eyes" in tundra Finnish, and is pronounced Ro-se-ah Sil-mee-yahn. *Gaga has about 22 brothers in her family. And sadly, shes the only girl, making her be mistreated by everyone else. *Being good isn't what she likes being called. Shes very comfortable with being called rude and terrible things. *Her ancestors are a peacock fire dragon and a dracomancer/neuralmancer, explaining why she retains more odd abilities than others of her kind. *She always has this bad luck of either being in danger, kidnapped, attracting psychos, and dying. Shes a damsel in distress a lot. Category:Humans Category:Members Category:Finlandians Category:Members Category:Starr character